


That's Not How The Story Goes -UX Version-

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Game: Kingdom Hearts Union X Cross, Game: Kingdom Hearts χ, I apologize for the excessive amount of character tags, I didn't know how to tag all of them, Movie: Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover, Parody of That's Not How The Story Goes, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: Some stories have happy endings. Union Cross does not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	That's Not How The Story Goes -UX Version-

(Chirithy)

You'd think that the children of Light would prevail

And keep the worlds all safe and sound

The leaders' identities finally revealed

Their destinies finally unbound

But there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You may dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Ira & Aced)

You would think that the leaders so brave and so true

(Invi)

Together all evils would face

(Ava)

But I’m sad to say I have bad news for you

(Gula)

A traitor sent them led astray

(Foretellers)

And there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You may dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Lauriam)

I once knew a girl, and she thought well of me

(Strelitzia)

I wished that we could stay together

(Lauriam)

But now I’m alone, as you can well see

(Strelitzia)

If only I could have done better…

(Lauriam & Strelitzia)

Yes there’s no happy endings, not here and not now

This tale is all sorrows and woes

You may dream that justice and peace win the day

But that’s not how the story goes

(Ephemer)

We fought for a life that we thought we could have

(Blaine)

Narrowly our deaths could avoid

(Skuld)

We thought that with us many others would go

(Ephemer, Blaine & Skuld)

But that’s not how the story goes

(Elrena)

Some people say that we choose our own fate

Some say we don’t have a choice

(Master of Masters)

I saw what would happen, what could not be changed

(Luxu)

We learned how the story goes

(Nightmare Chirithy)

That’s just how the story goes


End file.
